


Dormitory Dungeon

by lalalucyluc



Series: Random Scenes of Kink [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, College, Impact Play, Lovers, Master/Pet, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalucyluc/pseuds/lalalucyluc
Summary: Kaylee and Lex, a young kinky college couple, engage in an intense BDSM scene featuring bondage and impact play from the safety of Kaylee’s dorm room, all while trying to keep the neighbors from finding out...
Relationships: Kaylee/Lex, Original Female Character/Original Genderfluid Character
Series: Random Scenes of Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728847
Kudos: 4





	Dormitory Dungeon

_ Ten, nine, eight, seven...  _ Kaylee counted down the seconds on the cheap plastic clock above the door of the lecture hall. Her Psychology professor had a particular habit of droning on until the last second. The mental countdown finished, just as the older woman signaled that class was dismissed. She let out a sigh of relief and checked her phone:

“I’m in the lobby when you get done. See you soon. Love you! ~Lex”

Elation flooded Kaylee’s nerves, as she practically ran back to her dorm. She stepped through the doorway and threw herself into the arms of her lover, who waited patiently just inside. Their lips came together in a lingering kiss, and then she pulled away slightly to admire Lex for a moment, a devilish grin beginning to form on her face.

Lex was genderfluid, and always loved to mix up their outfit when in public. This time they sported a black crop top with blue jeans, black high-heel boots, and a biker jacket. Combined with the short-cut hair, the lobe, septum, and navel piercings, and the pelvic tattoo peeking out of their waistband, Lex looked astonishingly sexy.

As she led them through the halls to her room, Kaylee interlocked her fingers with Lex’s, and brought them to her lips briefly before continuing.

“I got everything ready for you. At least, as much as I could. Lyssa is out of town this weekend, so we should be completely alone.”

Lex smiled wide and returned the gesture, “Sounds good, my love. Do you need to shower or anything before we start?”

“Nope. I showered this morning,” Kaylee replied, leaning in a little closer, her voice growing soft and sensual, “and I shaved a little, too.”

Lex grinned and watched patiently as their partner pulled out her keys to unlock her room. Kaylee flashed another grin their way before slowly opening the door. As usual, she had gone all out in preparing for their session.

The room was decorated with tapestries she had ordered online, and smelled vaguely sweet and soothing. She strode through the door and flipped a switch on a power strip, and electric candles flickered to life bringing the light in the room to a warm glow. Lex could see she had even hung a tapestry over the window to dampen the natural lighting, adding to the intimate ambience. They pulled Kaylee in close and kissed her again.

“Shall we get started?”

“Just about...” Kaylee replied, stooping down to pull a large trunk out from beneath the bunk bed. She slid it into position next to the wall, and crossed back over to Lex, her expression shifting to a playful smile.

“Okay, now I’m ready.”

Her partner bore a warm, yet sinister smile, and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear, “Then take off your clothes.”

Kaylee grinned and did as she was told. She slowly let her clothes fall to the floor, revealing the rope body harness she had been hiding under her clothes. She was already a curvy young woman, and the rope merely accented her natural beauty. Her silky hair fell just past her shoulders to the tops of her breasts, which were supple and perky with the rope supporting them. Now it was Lex’s turn to break out in a grin, and they found themselves simply saying, “Gods, you are so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Kaylee’s face glowed with delight as Lex strode over to the trunk and opened the lid, revealing every toy, restraint, and tool the two of them had collected over the years.

“I’ve been dying to tie you to those bedposts since I walked in here,” they said, turning to meet Kaylee’s gaze, “Sound good?”

Her face glowed with excitement, “Yes, please!” 

“Do you want your collar this time?”

As usual, this question caused Kaylee’s face to turn bright red, “Yes, please. I would like that very much.”

Lex smiled warmly; they knew she always felt embarrassed to ask for it, no matter how many times they reassured her it was okay to do so, so instead they made a point to ask her first. Some days she wanted a play partner. Most days she wanted a Master. Today was one of the latter.

They grabbed a handful of restraints, and led her over to the foot of the bunk bed. Once Kaylee was in position, Lex set down the restraints and began putting the collar on her slender neck.

“As long as you are wearing this collar, you are my pet, and you will call me Master. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good girl.”

For the two of them, exchange was little more than a formality at this point. They had done it several times before, but there was always a ritualistic quality to it; for them, it was a sort of mantra to put both of them in the proper state of mind.

“Before we go any further,” Lex continued, “Do you know the safe words?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Recite them, please.”

“Red means hard stop; no more play. Yellow means slow down but don’t break character. Green means I am fine, you can keep going.”

Lex’s expression slowly shifted to a sly grin. They moved in close to Kaylee’s ear, their hand rising along the curves of her body and coming to a rest just above her throat, and said just above a whisper, “Very good, my pet. Let’s begin.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Kaylee stood with her back to the bunk bed, fully nude save for the rope harness, with her arms and legs tied to the bed posts, and a riding crop clenched in her teeth. Lex stood for a moment to admire their work.

They had instructed her not to drop the crop unless expressly told to do so, so they took the opportunity to kneel down and briefly cover her abdomen with kisses, working their way down to her plump exposed vulva. The closer the kisses came to Kaylee’s clit, the harder she would moan, slightly muffled by the crop in her mouth.

Lex considered going down on her right there, but decided to prolong the tension and stood up. Kaylee’s eyes were wide and her breaths were heavy. A single hand reached up and hovered below her chin.

“You’ve been a good girl. Drop it.”

She did as she was told, letting the crop roll off her lips into Lex’s hand.

“Now that I’ve got you all warmed up...” they teased, cupping their other hand over Kaylee’s mouth and pressing the head of the crop firmly against her labia, “Shall I continue?”

She whimpered into her lover’s hand as the cool leather gently rubbed the sensitive areas between her legs, and quickly nodded.

“Excellent,” Lex gave her labia a sudden, but playful tap with the riding crop, causing her to shriek sharply into their hand. Though it had startled her momentarily, such surprises did not actually hurt her nor weaken her resolve. Nevertheless, the two of them made brief eye contact and each gave a small nod–a sign that everything was alright to move forward.

The real torture began after that. Lex put on music to help mask the sounds of their debauchery. They began to tap Kaylee with the crop, starting at the thighs, then up to the glutes, then the hips, and even a couple on each enlarged breasts. The taps became slaps, each strike connecting a little harder than the last. Kaylee stood strong and held in her yelps as best as she could. Her Master knew to wait between strikes, giving her skin a chance to rest, but also creating an even harsher sting the next time around. 

All the while, though, she could feel herself becoming a little wetter with each blow. Lex paid extra attention to this, occasionally pausing to reach a hand between their pet’s legs to gauge her arousal.

After several repetitions of this process, Lex switched out the crop for a flogger. Now the blows were almost non-stop, each hitting with a dozen small stings which made Kaylee squeal softly. Soon her Master’s fingers could slip right inside her without issue, much to her delight. She was starting to shake all over, though, which signaled to them that now was the crucial moment they had been waiting for. They dropped the flogger, and quickly moved over to the box where a wand vibrator lay on top.

They plugged it in and stood front of their pet, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand, then gently grasped a solid handful of it and pulled, so her eyes could meet their own. She was breathing so heavily, they could tell she was almost done.

“You’ve been such a good girl, my pet. I think you deserve a reward. Would you like me to proceed?”

“Ye–yes... M-m-master,” she said, through her heavy breaths. Lex’s sadistic grin returned to a warm smile, and they calmly released her hair so she could enjoy herself.

“As you wish.”

The wand buzzed to life, and Lex held Kaylee close as they brought the toy into contact with her vulva and applied a subtle pressure. Within seconds she was spasming uncontrollably as she came, burying her face in her lover’s shoulder so she could scream. She screamed into their shoulder until she thought she would pass out...

Then, as suddenly as it began, the buzzing stopped. Lex was untying her hands, then helping her sit, then untying her feet. They loosened her harness so she could slip out of it. The last thing to come off was her collar. They picked her up and set her on her bed, wrapping her exposed body in blankets and propping her up with pillows and stuffed animals.

A moment later, Lex was there by her side, cuddling with her, with the TV remote in their hand.

“I’ve got Tangled, Frozen, or Zootopia,” her lover’s soft voice whispered, “Which do you want?”

Kaylee nuzzled in close to Lex’s chest, and sleepily whispered back, “All of them.”

Lex chuckled, then bent forward to kiss the top of her head, “Alright, all of them it is.”

“Thank you, my love. For everything,” Kaylee said with a big smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
